Love Abounds
by Jazza-44
Summary: Part 2 of 'An Unheard of Love' - 'There was only pain ..coursing through her veins, burning her .. Slowly, her brilliant, red eyes opened' Enjoy! ;D
1. Open Eyes

_**Love Abounds**_

Part 2 of 'An Unheard of Love'

**Chapter 1 - Open Eyes**

Pain. Blazing pain. Coursing through her body. Rendering her immobile. And then…nothing. Her brilliant, red eyes opened and she took in her new world in amazement. Mariah sat up…fast…too fast and, for a moment, she wondered why the speed hadn't made her dizzy. Mariah's eyes darted about herself, tensed, defences up and alarm bells going off in her head as she sensed others nearby.

She could hear the swish of fabric, the pitter-patter of feet on carpet and floorboards, and voices…voices she knew…but had changed ever so slightly. She was alone in the room she was in, again familiar yet different. Her mind whirled…she could hear…_everything!_

"This is gonna drive me nuts…" Mariah murmured softly, freezing as all sound outside the room ceased. She heard the _whoosh_ as people ran towards the room she was in and she flipped backwards, off the bed and away from the door, crouching defensively against the far wall.

One second she was alone, her eyes searching for an escape, the next she was surrounded. Without even meaning to, a low, vicious snarl ripped through her chest at the tall, handsome men closest to her, not registering who they were momentarily.

"Mariah…" one of them called softly, his voice washing over her in a calming, familiar manner. "Please…"

Her eyes fell on the dark haired man, calm realisation flooding her being and she smiled shyly, "Aro…"

Aro smiled and was before her in an instant, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. "For a moment I thought you'd forgotten me…" he murmured against her lips.

"Never." Mariah smiled as she pulled him against her harder.

Aro winced slightly in her arms. "Love, you stronger than us…now's your turn not to break any of us for a change…"

Mariah jumped back, holding her hands behind her back and looking down. "S…sorry…"

She heard Caius chuckle darkly behind her and wrap his arms about her waist, nuzzling her neck tenderly. "It's alright… it just means you need to be gentle for a while…" he nipped at the sensitive place behind Mariah's ear and she moaned. He laughed sinisterly again, "But we don't have to…"

A delighted shiver ran down Mariah's spine, a familiar dampness beginning between her thighs. Aro snickered, "As lovely as it would be partake of that sinful body of yours, my love," he ran his fingers gently down Mariah's arm, continuing when she looked up into his eyes. "But I believe you have other needs right now that ought to be addressed first."

Mariah frowned and then her thoughts went to her children. "The twins…I want to see them!" she became anxious. "They won't know me… they grow so fast…how much have I missed!?"

"Shh…" Aro held Mariah gently. "They're fine…and they do know you. They've been in here with you each day you underwent the change." He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "They love you dearly…" he paused with a smirk. "As do we…which is why you should feed…I think you should do it sooner rather than later too…newborns are unruly at the best of times…I know you'd never forgive yourself if you lost control near our young ones…"

As if on cue, Mariah's throat began to burn. Pain akin to a white hot poker being shoved down her throat cut through her, weakening her willpower. She clutched at her throat, looking at her lovers pleadingly. "Aro…"

He pulled her towards a metal keg Mariah had previously overlooked. "Is that…" Mariah trailed off, knowing that if she were still human her stomach would be churning right now.

He poured her a glass. "Yes, it is…" he looked at her sternly. "It's human too…" she made a face as he offered the blood to her. "Mariah, love…you need this…please, drink."

Hesitantly, Mariah took the glass from him and sniffed. It smelt _really good_… "I…" she looked up at them shyly.

"It's alright, Cherie…" Caius murmured as he took the glass from her and pulled her back to the bed and making her sit beside him. He brought the glass to her lips and smirked, "Here…" he tilted her head back a little as he tilted the glass. "Drink, lover."

And she did.

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but it's finally here! Chapter 1 of 'An Unheard of Love's' Sequel is up!**_

_**You know the drill my beloved followers! R&R**_

_**Much love to you all!**_

_**Jazza ;)**_


	2. Lover, Mother and… Wife?

**Chapter 2 – Lover, Mother and… Wife?**

_{three weeks later…}_

Mariah smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back into Aro's arms as she nursed their daughter, Lillian, in her arms, rocking her to sleep gently. Caius sat comfortingly close by, nursing his and Mariah's son, Jeremiah, as he slept soundly. Mariah shuddered lightly and bit her lip as Aro's fingers danced across the nape of her neck.

She laughed softly. "Well, I'm a mother…granted, a mother that doesn't age…but…" she smiled again. "Aro, that's _rather_ distracting…"

Aro's replying laugh sounded sinfully seductive. "Ah, my dear, that was the point…"

Caius smirked at her. "And, seeing as the little darlings are _asleep_…" he trailed off, letting the implication linger about them, his eyes glinting with wicked intent.

Mariah knew that if she could, she'd be blushing like crazy…but, it was true that it had been a while since they'd…

Mariah cast her eyes down and Aro chuckled darkly. "We've all been preoccupied with the little ones," he kissed Mariah's hair lightly. "And making sure _you're _under control."

"I thought the point of this time was to let me be _out_ of control?" Mariah turned to look at Aro, eyes sinfully sweet, eyes gleaming with intent, and ever so slightly pouting.

Aro smirked down at her as he spoke again. "Jane? Heidi?" he called and the two appeared instantly.

"Yes, Master?" they asked simultaneously.

"Would you take the twins…" Aro paused, and smiled again. "And the guards, to the Cullen's…I have a feeling we're not going to need anyone around for a while, my dears."

Mariah let her face fall into her hands and groaned as the two female guards laughed quietly and took the twins. "Of course, Master...Mistress." Heidi replied with a wink at Mariah when she finally looked up. The two smiled at her, and then vanished. The house was silent, and Mariah was suddenly nervous.

Aro bent a little and trailed butterfly kisses down Mariah's neck. "Why are you nervous, love?" he asked gently. "You know you need not be ashamed about anything when you are with us…"

Caius moved closer, pulling Mariah's legs up over his. "You were always perfect in our eyes," he smirked. "Although you were quite the magnet to danger…"

It was Mariah's turn to smirk. "Nothing says I'm any less of one now…" she sighed contentedly as Aro continued to kiss her neck, revelling in the sparks of electricity his touch induced under her skin and the heat that grew between her legs.

"Hmm…" she felt Aro smirk against her skin. "It seems we left her alone for too long, Caius…perhaps our nightly business talks should have been postponed until we returned to Volterra…"

Mariah's breath hitched as Caius' hands travelled slowly up her legs, pushing the hem of her skirt up inch by inch, and he chuckled. "Mmm…perhaps you are right, Aro…"

"Right now, we've all the time in the world, mi amore." Aro whispered, nipping at the sensitive place behind Mariah's ear.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped. "You don't mean…right here…right _now_…with _both_ of you…do you?" her nervous gaze found Caius' as her breathing quickened again unnecessarily.

"Here…the bedroom…I don't really care where, love…" Aro growled as his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and moved upwards to her breasts, kneading them gently and making Mariah moan softly. "But yes, we _both_ want you…_right now_…"

Mariah gasped and then moaned again, slightly louder, as Caius' hands finally found her knickers and began rubbing teasingly back and forth; she bit her lip in embarrassment at how wet she already was…and they'd barely touched her!

Aro chuckled, "You've no idea how appealing it is that your body responds so quickly and so willingly to our touch, Mariah…" she moaned as he shredded her shirt and bra, leaving her naked from the waist up, and his hands returned to her breasts, fingers deftly teasing her nipples.

"Oh…God…" Mariah groaned as Caius disposed of her knickers in the same manner, pressing his thumb against her clit as he slipped a finger up inside her, touching a place so sensitive Mariah couldn't help the sensual moans that escaped her lips. "Please…" she moaned again, not able to finish her sentence but knowing Aro had heard it in her thoughts anyway.

He chuckled, nipping at her ear lightly. "Hmm, well, now we've got your attention…there's something I want to ask you…"

"Yes…" Mariah murmured softly, biting down on her lip and moaning as Caius' deft fingers tipped her over the edge, relishing in the sweet release.

Aro laughed quietly. "Oh, darling…we're only just beginning…"

Mariah turned to look at Aro. "You were going to ask me something…" she coaxed, breathing still hitched slightly.

Aro's eyes softened, a warmth rarely seen in him anymore bubbling to the surface. "Marry me."

Mariah frowned slightly. "But…Caius…"

"This is how we planned…" Caius paused when she looked at him. "Lover to one, wife and queen to the other…" he smirked. "Although…we weren't planning on the little ones…"

Mariah smiled sweetly as she thought about what they were saying. "Mother…lover…and wife…" she chuckled quietly. "_Wife_ has a nice ring to it…"

"And my wife should have a nice ring too." Aro winked as he produced a velvet box from seemingly nowhere and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Mariah had ever laid eyes on.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"As are you, love." Caius smiled as Aro slipped the ring onto her finger.

Mariah flung her arms around Aro, kissing him passionately before turning to do the same to Caius.

**...**

Completely caught up in their moment of joyous bliss, the soul mates were unaware that another set of eyes was watching them. Red eyes…gleaming with malicious as they took in the scene from the concealment of the trees, thin, smirking lips now pulled back over sharp teeth. His masters needed a weakness in the Volturi leaders. He smiled as he leapt away from the scene through the trees. His masters had their weakness. He grinned sadistically…or was that _three_?

**...**

_**So, what do you think, my lovelies?!  
Do R&R!**_


End file.
